In the medical field in particular, there is a need for automating a diagnosis of a medical condition based on certain observations, test results and characteristics of the patient. For example, many medical diagnoses are made based on information obtained from examination of the patient, including diagnostic tests, and based on information received directly from the patient.
Computerized diagnostic systems are known and are the subject of many patents, for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. to Sinay 4,290,114 and to Coli 4,315,309. In addition, other U.S. patents disclose computerized systems for obtaining medical information, for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. to Haessler et al 4,130,881; Yasaka et al 3,970,996; Zonneveld et al 3,829,844; McCormick et al 3,794,982; and Worthington et al 3,566,370.
However, these systems do not provide a simple, yet reliable, interactive method of presenting data from a data base to a knowledgeable operator with the flexibility of revisions and modifications. Generally, the difficulties of the systems lie in the arrangement of the data base, the classification of the information in the data bases, and the ability to progress through the data base.